The Diary
by Drarryforeverandalways
Summary: Draco has feelings for Harry but doesn't know how to tell him so he writes it down in a diary. It falls into Harry's hands...


**I know the idea and plot isn't great, but obviously my imagination doesn't match up to J.K. Rowling's. Ho hum, enjoy anyway:)**

When Draco told people his favourite colour was green; they assumed this was because he was in Slytherin and green was their colour, but the real reason was all to do with Harry bloody Potter.

It was a few months ago when Draco had first noticed Harry's eyes and how annoyingly beautiful they were.

How they lit up whenever he was excited, or when he won a Quidditch game.

How they would widen when he was shocked or embarrassed.

They were full of emotion, unlike any other eyes Draco had seen.

He would find himself getting told off in class for not paying attention when he was trying to look into Potter's outstanding eyes.

He would do anything to get Potter to look at him even if it was just a death glare.

The real reason that Draco's favourite colour was green was because it was the colour of Harry's eyes; the boy who Draco dreamt about, the boy who Draco couldn't stop thinking about, and the boy who he had fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with.

The most frustrating thing was, he knew he stood about as much chance of getting Potter as Neville Longbottom had at getting top marks in every single O.W.L.

Not only did Harry absolutely despise his guts, he also thought that Draco despised him; and was completely oblivious to how different Draco's feelings for him were.

Draco could understand this though, as he wasn't exactly pleasant to Harry.

But this was only because he had a reputation to uphold, and Harry hated him anyway and would only become suspicious if Draco was kind to him.

Sometimes Draco just wished he could let out his true feelings for Potter and see where it went; but he was just too scared of the outcome.

What if Potter laughed in his face and told everyone?

What if he couldn't get him alone?

What if...

No.

Draco couldn't let himself think for one minute that Harry Potter would ever return his feelings.

He decided he would forever hold his peace, and never tell Harry of his affections for him.

He would simply write it down in a diary, let it all out, and Potter would never know. Perfect.

_Dear Diary,_

_Off to a Potions lesson with the Gryffindor's today; I get to sit at a desk opposite Harry!_

_It'll be great, though I'll have to be careful because I tend to get lost in his eyes and he would be utterly freaked out if I blatantly gazed at him!_

_Oh if only I could tell him how much I love him; how beautiful his eyes are, how his hair falls perfectly, how amazing his body is-especially his bum! _

_I know he will never like me, but I somehow can't help pretending! I have undying love for him; he is the love of my life and I will always feel this way, he will never know just how much he means to me._

_Love always, _

_Draco_

Draco placed the diary in his pocket, and headed off to Potions class.

Sure enough, he sat opposite Harry; and sure enough, he struggled not to get lost in those deep, glistening green eyes.

Neville was sitting next to Draco, messing around with his Remembrall.

This annoyed Draco, to the point he could no longer stand.

He snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"Draco, give him back his Remembrall!"

Harry commanded, his piercing green eyes boring into Draco and making his heart flutter.

"Make me."

Draco replied cockily, but really he just wanted an excuse to be closer to Harry.

"Fine!"

Harry replied sharply, and he came round Draco's side of the desk and lunged for his pockets.

In the struggle, Harry managed to grab the Remembrall; and to Draco's horror, the diary.

"Harry, give that back; it's mine!"

Draco gasped, terrified of what would happen if Potter read it.

"No, let's see how you like it when other people take your things! Hmm, now what does _this _have in it?"

Harry questioned curiously, undoing the clasp.

The diary opened on the page Draco had last written on, and he wanted to cry with embarrassment as Harry began to read.

"Oh Merlin!"

He saw Harry whisper, and he noticed those beautiful eyes widening with embarrassment.

Harry's cheeks flushed pink, his hands begun to shake as he flung the diary across the desk and back to Draco.

Draco was too embarrassed to do anything but sit there and blush bright peony all lesson.

As soon as it was over, he bolted.

Wanting to be alone, he sat behind one of the trees near Hagrid's hut; not wanting to be found.

"Draco…?"

A gentle voice came from behind him.

A voice he knew only too well.

He didn't answer.

He heard footsteps as he stared down at the grass, and then noticed feet as Harry Potter sat himself down in front of Draco.

For the first time since he had grabbed the diary; Draco looked at Harry and into his gorgeous eyes.

To Draco's surprise, Harry didn't look freaked out or angry.

"I…I like you too Draco. Maybe not love…yet, but I've had quite a, big crush on you for ages."  
>Harry blurted out, flushing pink.<p>

Butterflies floated around in Draco's stomach, and he could feel sheer elation rising up in him.

He still couldn't say anything, so Harry continued.

"Maybe we…maybe we could give it a go?"

Harry proposed, looking at Draco questioningly.

"I'd like that."

Draco smiled, before once again getting lost in those astonishing green eyes.


End file.
